The present invention relates to an apparatus for magnetizing liquid matter, more particularly to such a liquid matter magnetizing apparatus which is practical for use in a motor vehicle to magnetize fuel oil for complete combustion.
In 1970, scientists started researching the effect of a magnetic field in changing the chemical and physical properties of a liquid matter. In 1980, various magnetic apparatus have been developed for commercial use. It is well known that magnetic lines of force can: (1) activate hydrogen in fuel oil, so as to increase the chance of the contact between carbon and oxygen; (2) improve the solubility of water and reduce its surface tension; (3) activate oxygen in air; (4) charge the body of human beings to keep anions and cathions in a balanced manner; (5) activate drinking water, enabling magnetized drinking water to effectively carry waste and toxic matter out of the body and to help blood circulation; and (6) to help farm products grow quickly, so as to increase the productivity.
FIG. 8 shows an apparatus mounted around an oil pipe 5 to magnetize fuel oil delivered in the oil pipe 5. This apparatus comprises of two semi-circular shells 6 mounted around the oil pipe 5, the shells 6 having end flanges 63 respectively fastened together by screws, a plurality of magnets 61 packed in the shells 6 by a polymeric packing resin 62 and arranged around the oil pipe 5 with the S pole closely attached to the periphery of the oil pipe 5. This design cannot effectively shield the magnetic lines of force from escaping out of the apparatus (see FIG. 9). According to tests, the intensity of magnetic field measured at the diameter of the oil pipe does not surpass 0.002 Tesla when the oil pipe is designed having the diameter of 60 mm (see FIG. 10).